Stephen Strange
Doctor Stephen Vincent "Steve" Strange is a world renowned neurosurgeon who has mystical abilities. Biography ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Strange was mentioned by Jasper Sitwell, who is revealed to be an undercover HYDRA agent, as a potential threat to HYDRA along with Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and President Ellis. Doctor Strange Doctor Stephen Strange was once a celebrated but arrogant surgeon, until a tragic accident cost him his medical skills and career. Searching for a way to restore his talents, he traveled the world until he finally encountered The Ancient One, the enigmatic teacher who offered to teach him the ways of the Mystic Arts. Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Character traits Prior to his accident, Steve had a massive ego that fueled his career. Steve only took on patients that he believed would help benefit his status, even refusing to heal a US Army Colonel's back. This, however, changed after the accident, which left Steve a broken man, albeit also one extremely determined to heal himself, with Steve notably standing outside of Kamar-Taj's front door for five hours after being initially thrown out. Upon visiting Kamar-Taj, Steve initially maintained his narrow-minded arrogance and stubbornly refused to believe that the Ancient One was telling the truth until she forcibly demonstrated astral projection and sent him across multiple dimensions. Following his ascension to the role of Master of the Mystic Arts, Strange gradually became more selfless - apologizing for his past treatment of Christine Palmer and showing a new-found trust in former rival Nicodemus West – and heroic – demonstrated by his willingness to sacrifice himself to keep Dormammu from merging Earth with the Dark Dimension. He was unafraid of conflict, or even of killing, as when cornered by the Zealots, he continued to fight the more experienced sorcerers with all his training, and later on confronted Kaecilius himself in combat. He also was willing to cause the death of Lucian when they where fighting in their Astral Forms, as well as bargain with Dormammu to condemn the Zealots to being fatally merged with the Dark Dimension, quick to accept that it would mean saving reality. Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities *'Master Physician:' Steve is one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. His skill allowed him to perform nearly any form of operation with little to no mechanical assistance flawlessly. He perfect record and reputation with the craft reached such a point that ultimately, he developed a penchant for undertaking only the most challenging of operations, in order to boost his huge ego. Indeed, his skills are so impressive, that Steve was targeted by HYDRA's Project Insight as a potential threat long before he ever became a sorcerer. *'Multilingualism:' Steve is fluent in his native English, as well as Sanskrit, which made him able to read the Book of Cagliostro. *'Eidetic Memory:' Steve's photographic memory and perfect recall had originally greatly aided him in medical school, helping him earn his MD and PhD simultaneously. During his mystic arts studies in Kamar-Taj, Steve managed to master entering the Astral Dimension despite Wong not believing him to be ready, and Steve later greatly impressed Karl Mordo with how quickly the former was able to understand how to use the Eye of Agamotto after reading a portion of the Book of Cagliostro's instructions only once. *'Martial Artist:' Strange, after being trained by both the Ancient One and Karl Mordo, gained some skill in martial arts, able to ultimately defeat and kill the Zealot Lucian, and to even hold his own relatively well against the far more experienced Master Kaecilius. Equipment *'Cloak of Levitation': A mantle, similar to a magic carpet, that enables Doctor Strange to levitate and hover in the air. It can move and fly on its own power to the point of sentience, causing it to move and flap in the air without there being wind. Its ability to fly allows it to restrain, lift, tackle, and even launch opponents without being worn. *'Eye of Agamotto': An amulet with a number of mystical properties, including the manipulation of probabilities. *'Sling Ring': Two-fingered rings which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. *'Quarterstaff': A staff or baton like weapon that are used in combat and magic. Relationships To be added Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (Mentioned only) **''Doctor Strange'' (First appearance) - Benedict Cumberbatch **''Thor: Ragnarok'' - Benedict Cumberbatch **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Benedict Cumberbatch Behind the scenes *In a recent interview, Kevin Feige revealed that Strange likely does not have any powers yet during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, as Project Insight was designed to anticipate future threats, not just catalogue current ones. He said, that, at this point Strange is "probably not... the sorcerer supreme," but is an "unbelievably talented neurosurgeon who's opinionated and kind of arrogant... which might put him on the list." Trivia *Doctor Strange's origin in the comics will be the same as the film, in which Strange's hands get broken by a car accident and he has to seek out The Ancient One. Gallery ''Doctor Strange'' Doctor Strange - Strange & Ancient One - August 12 2016.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange - August 12 2016.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange - September 3 2016.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange & Christine - September 26 2016 - 1.jpg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 2.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 3.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 5.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 6.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 8.jpeg Doctor Strange Stills 02.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 03.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 05.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 06.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 8.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 12.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 13.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 14.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 15.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 17.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 19.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 20.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 21.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 22.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 23.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 24.jpg Doctor Strange Wong and Strange Still.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming EW's Doctor Strange cover-exclusive.jpg Textless Doctor Strange.jpg Doctor Strange EW 01.jpg Doctor Strange EW 02.jpg Doctor Strange Promo.jpg Doctor_Strange_Concept_Art.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 1.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 2.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 4.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 5.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 6.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 7.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 8.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 9.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 10.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 11.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 12.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 13.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 14.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 15.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 16.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 17.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 18.JPG Doctor Strange Filming 19.JPG Doctor Strange Filming 21.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 77.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 75.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 76.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 74.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 73.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 72.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 71.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 70.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 69.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 68.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 67.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 66.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 65.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 64.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 63.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 62.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 61.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 60.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 59.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 58.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 57.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 48.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 47.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 46.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 45.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 43.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 42.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 41.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 40.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 34.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 33.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 32.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 30.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 29.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor Strange - Strange - Promo - August 17 2016 - 2.jpeg DS Endless Possibilities Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Textkess UK Poster.jpg Doctor strange empire cover.jpg Doctor strange empire subscribers cover.jpg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 1.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 10.jpeg Doctor Strange Character Poster 02.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Posters 03.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 01.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 1.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 3.jpg Doctor Strange Chinese Poster 01.jpg Doctor Strange Chinese Poster 02.jpg ''Thor: Ragnarok'' To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Magic Category:Unseen Characters